DOA: Delirious on Arrival"
by Bridget
Summary: An alternate universe story. What if Lee had eaten the chicken salad sandwich?


"DOA: Delirious on Arrival" (alternate universe story) – Bridget Frawley ([Scarecro9@aol.com)][1]

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. It is meant for enjoyment purposes. I retain the rights to the plot and not the characters

The day had not started well for Lee Stetson. Muttering to himself he slammed down his telephone as his partner, Amanda King, entered the bullpen. 

Sizing up her partner's mood, she placed her purse in a nearby drawer. "What's wrong?" She probed gently. 

"Hans Retzig's back in town," he answered tersely, massaging his temples.

"Who's Hans Retzig?"

"An arms dealer who specializes in blueprints of top secret weaponry."

"Well, if you know all of that why don't you just arrest him?"

"I wish it were that easy," he sighed. "He never gets close enough to get his hands dirty. He always uses a middleman."

"Can I help?"

"No," he answered, smiling faintly. "Look, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you as soon as you walked in. You get all your errands done?"

"Yep. I just have to pick up Philip's baseball uniform on the way home."

Francine breezed into the bullpen carrying a cardboard box. "Food's here." She stopped at Lee's desk. "Amanda, dear. I didn't think you were coming in today. PTA meeting get canceled?"

"Knock it off, Francine," Lee warned, his head starting to throb. "Do you have my sandwich?"

"Chicken salad on white, extra mayo," she answered confidently, taking out his sandwich and putting it in front of him. "You know you ought to get to bed a little earlier, Scarecrow. What's this one's name...Randi?" She asked with brows arched while perching herself on the edge of his desk, 

"I was supposed to meet Augie last night about Retzig but he stood me up," Lee snapped through gritted teeth. "He's going to be dead meat when I get my hands on him."

"Sorry, Lee," Francine apologized in a subdued voice, getting to her feet. "Let me know if I can help. Davis and Johnson were my friends too." She walked off to deliver the rest of the food.

"Who are Davis and Johnson?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Were," Lee corrected wearily. "Two agents that Retzig killed during Operation Thunderhead. He really rubbed our noses in it too."

"You'll get him," she stated confidently.

"I wish I were as sure as you are," he admitted, unwrapping the paper surrounding his sandwich. "Want half?"

"No, thanks," she demurred. "I had a big breakfast. You know what they say...breakfast is — "

"The most important meal of the day," he finished with her, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning and I'm starved. So if you'll excuse me." He started wolfing it down.

"I'm going to see what Mr. Melrose needs me for," Amanda stated. She walked over to Billy's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Billy called.

Amanda entered. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Hello, Amanda. How are you today?"

"Fine, sir, and you?"

"I've been better. Did Lee fill you in on the Retzig case?"

"He did," she answered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, but I do have these tapes that need to be transcribed." He started digging some tapes from the top of his desk when his telephone rang. "Excuse me." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"William Melrose? This is Hans Retzig."

"Retzig?!" Billy exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief. He promptly turned on the mini tape recorder attached to his telephone and started pointing outside frantically. "How did you get this number?"

She hurried outside. "Lee!"

"Oh, Amanda, can't it wait until after lunch?" He complained.

"It's Retzig. He's on the telephone with Mr. Melrose," she explained hurriedly.

"Retzig?! Francine!" 

Francine looked up at him quizzically.

Lee grabbed Francine by the arm and hustled her into Billy's office, Amanda close behind.

Billy had just hung up the telephone.

"What did he want?" Lee demanded.

"I think you'd all better hear this," Billy commented thoughtfully, rewinding the tape and hitting the play button.

"I'm sure you're recording this, Melrose, so I won't have to repeat myself," Retzig's voice said gloatingly. "I've heard that one of your department heads has access to the new Striker One Anti-Aircraft Missile blueprints."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and you have eight hours to get them to me."

"And why would I do that?" Billy's voice demanded.

"Because if you don't you won't get the antidote."

"What antidote?" Billy asked in confusion.

"For the poison in Scarecrow's chicken salad sandwich?" Retzig chuckled. "Eight hours, Melrose. Otherwise it will be too late." He hung up.

"Oh, my gosh!" Amanda exclaimed softly, staring at Lee in dismay.

"That what you had for lunch, Lee?" Billy asked.

Lee nodded slowly. 

"We'd better get your stomach pumped right away," Francine decided, taking him by the arm.

"I'm fine," he protested.

"She's right, Lee, and that's an order," Billy countered.

Lee sighed, gave in to the inevitable and let Francine lead him to the infirmary.

"Amanda, I don't think we'll need you today after all," Billy finally said.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to stay," she protested anxiously, forcing her voice not to tremble. "Maybe I can help. Besides, Lee's my friend and I'd like to hear what the doctor has to say."

He glanced up at her and saw how worried she looked. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's all well and good, sir, but...are you ordering me to go home?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he promised, smiling faintly. 

"Then it's settled. I think I'll just go down to the infirmary and see how things are going. You know how Lee is when it comes to doctors," Amanda said in a rush.

"I certainly do, but you'll have a long wait until Froman's finished with him," Billy stated gently.

"That's all right, sir. I don't mind." She moved towards the door.

"Amanda..."

She slowly turned to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"You won't do anyone any good there. Why don't you start transcribing these tapes? That'll give you something to do until we find out what the test results are."

"But, sir — "

"_That's_ an order."

"Yes, sir," she sighed unhappily, taking the tapes from his desk. 

"I promise I'll call you the minute I hear anything, fair enough?"

She nodded and went outside slowly. The next two hours were agony. She transcribed all the tapes on automatic pilot. Several times she glanced at Billy's office, debating on whether or not to see if he'd heard anything by now. She eventually decided against it, afraid that he'd order her home after all. 

"Amanda?" Billy questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, so lost in her reverie that she hadn't even heard him come up behind her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Francine called. She said that Froman's almost finished with his examination. He asked us to meet him in Lee's room in the infirmary."

She nodded and walked quickly with him to the infirmary.

"I hate stomach pumps," Lee complained, sitting on the edge of the examining table. He glanced over at Billy. "We're wasting time here! I should be checking with my contacts, trying to find out where Retzig is. I bet this is just a ruse to put me out of commission."

"Sorry, Scarecrow," Froman corrected grimly, entering the room. "There is a definite drug in your system."

"What kind of drug?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"We've identified all the chemical substances except one. It seems to be some sort of experimental drug," Froman answered.

"And — " Billy prompted.

"Well, the good news is that we don't think it's lethal," Froman continued nervously.

"What's the bad news?" Francine asked.

"We're not sure," Froman admitted. "There is evidence of hallucinogens in some of the substances you injested, but we're not exactly sure how that's going to affect you. You see, these drugs can have any effect from minor mood swings to paranoid delusions to radical personality changes."

They all looked at him in stunned silence.

"Then again, they may not affect you at all," Froman concluded.

"Is there an antidote?" Amanda asked softly.

"We could come up with one if we could isolate and identify that substance but that could take days." Froman answered. "You said that Retzig mentioned a time limit?"

"Eight hours," Billy answered tonelessly.

"I could try, but I couldn't guarantee anything."

Amanda closed her eyes and looked away.

"So it looks like we either deal with Retzig or..." Francine trailed off, frowning.

"Or we could just catch the bastard," Lee snapped.

"Lee's right," Billy agreed. "We can't negotiate with people like Retzig. Otherwise where will it end?"

"Right," Lee nodded, starting to get to his feet. "I'll start checking with my sources — "

"No, you won't," Froman protested. "I'm admitting you right now. You're in no condition to be on the active duty roster."

"This is my life we're talking about," Lee protested.

"Lee, he's right," Amanda chimed in. "Maybe if you take it easy the — poison," she winced painfully at the word, " — will take longer to work through your system. It'll buy you some more time."

"That's possible, but what I meant was that I don't know how you'll be affected by the side effects," Froman corrected.

"What side effects?" Francine asked.

"Hallucinations, feelings of persecution...there are a number of possibilities, especially because of that one mystery drug mixed in," Froman answered honestly.

"I can still use a phone, can't I?" Lee snapped in a perturbed voice.

"Yes, you can, but you'll do it from the infirmary," Billy decided.

"Billy — " Lee began.

"No, Scarecrow, that's an order," Billy interrupted firmly. "I will not have you risk your life or the lives of anyone else until this is settled."

Lee glared in fury at him.

"And, since we all know how well you usually obey my orders I think you need a baby sitter," Billy concluded.

"Wait just a minute!" Lee exclaimed indignantly. "I have plans for tonight."

"Randi, baby, will just have to understand," Amanda stated icily.

Lee glanced at her in surprise. 

"I have plans tonight too, you know," Amanda continued archly. "Let me just make a quick telephone call."

"Goofy golf with the kids?" Francine guessed condescendingly.

"For your information, Francine, mother's spending the week-end with her sister and the boys are camping overnight with the Junior Trailblazers," Amanda explained with exaggerated patience.

"Then who are your plans with?!" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite pulling it off.

"That's really none of your business," she said evasively.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?" He snapped defensively. "You haven't mentioned any plans you had until now."

"I don't remember hearing about Randi, baby, until a few hours ago either," she reminded him.

"That's different," he insisted stubbornly.

"People, please!" Billy protested. "We don't have time for this."

"You're right, sir," Amanda said contritely. She turned to Lee and blushed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll just be a few minutes."

"Amanda, dear, why don't you go out on your date?" Francine cooed silkily, taking Lee by the arm and holding it close to her. "I'm sure I can handle Lee just fine."

Lee squirmed uncomfortably, pulling away slightly.

"I can help you check out with some of the more promising leads," Francine pressed.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked hesitantly. "It's really no trouble."

"I'm positive," Francine insisted. "After all, you haven't gotten many offers lately, have you?"

Amanda gritted her teeth, trying not to lose her temper.

"Francine..." Billy warned.

"Amanda, it's all right," Lee said gently, taking her hand in his. 

"Well, fine!" Amanda snapped, pulling her hand away. "I'll just go finish transcribing those tapes for Mr. Melrose." She stalked off.

Francine smiled after her, then took Lee's arm and pulled it towards her again. "Come on, Lee. Let's go."

Once Lee got settled in his room at the infirmary he picked up the telephone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Augie," Lee began conversationally. "Hans Retzig's back in town."

"Uh-huh," Augie muttered nervously. "I don't think I can tell you anything about Retzig."

"Oh, come on, now. What are you talking about? You two run in the same circle."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. It's kind of like a professional courtesy."

"Professional," Lee scoffed. "Who are you trying to kid here? Your whole life has lent new dimension to the term amateur. Now, come on. What do you know about Retzig?"

"Look, we may run in the same circles but that doesn't mean we're alike. That man's into violence. I don't like that. It clashes with my ethics."

"It scares the hell out of you."

"That, too," Augie admitted honestly.

"Well, you might find some bigger scares if you don't come up with some information for me."

"Come on, Lee. What's more scary than death and violence?"

"How about the IRS? You know, I have a good friend that's an auditor. He might be real interested to take a look at your mud wrestling losses of last year."

"All right, all right! I'll nose around and see what I can find out."

"Right. Just get me that information pronto." Lee hung up the telephone and leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

Lee Stetson glanced around. He recognized the IFF foyer but couldn't figure out why he was there.

Amanda King came in wearing a bright-red mini-suit with a lace bodice. She strode over to Mrs. Marsden. "Good morning, Mrs. Marsden."

"Siren," Mrs. Marsden greeted pleasantly.

"The code word for today is boot strap."

Mrs. Marsden nodded. "Thank you, Siren. Have a good day."

"You too," she smiled. She saw Lee standing by the elevators and strode over to him purposefully.

"Amanda?" He asked, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Scarecrow," she greeted coolly, pushing the elevator button.

"What are you wearing? And who's Siren?"

The elevator doors opened and they both got inside

"I am," she admitted. "I'm with Internal Affairs."

"Oh, come on!" He laughed "This isn't funny."

"It's not a joke. You've been under surveillance for some time." The doors opened and she strode out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in bewilderment, following her quickly.

"We've had reports that you haven't been following procedures. We set up that test at the train station. You're very good at thinking on your feet, I'll give you that much."

"That was a set up?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"What about your mother and the kids?"

"Dotty's not my mother," she laughed. "Do you honestly think that anyone in the real world would believe all those phony excuses I kept using? For one of our rising stars you sure lack people skills."

"What about the boys?"

"They're in the witness protection program. 4247 Maplewood's one of our safe houses. We thought we'd kill two birds with one stone."

Lee walked in silence for a few minutes, going over all of this in his mind. "How'd you get the code name Siren?"

"From Greek mythology. Sirens used to lull sailors into a false sense of security."

"And Dotty?" His mind was spinning.

"That, Scarecrow, is on a need-to-know basis." She finally stopped, opened the door to the conference room and motioned him in.

Lee walked inside in a daze and sat in a nearby chair before his knees gave out.

"Siren," Billy greeted neutrally.

Two security guards were flanking either side of the door.

"Melrose," she greeted, walking inside and closing the door behind her. "Just give me a minute…" She pulled out a black book and opened it. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"I brought the wrong black book with me." She complained, jamming it back into her pocket in annoyance. 

"How many black books do you have?" Lee asked weakly.

"Apparently too many," she admitted.

"I don't know how you find the time for such an active social life," Billy chuckled.

"You know what they say…all work and no play," Amanda smiled. After a few seconds she turned serious again. "Look, you have my report. You don't really need me here, do you?"

"Not at all. I may need you to clarify some points later. Would you hang around in your office for a while?" Billy asked.

"No problem." Amanda turned back to Lee and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Well, it's time for me to go on to my next case and for you to be debriefed. It's been a pleasure."

"Wait a minute!" Lee protested.

She looked into his eyes for a few seconds. "You know, it's a shame. You really are too cute for your own good." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and strode out, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Billy began apologetically.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm getting the hell out of here." Lee jumped to his feet and tried to open the door. He discovered it was locked. "Siren!" He exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"Lee, don't make this more difficult than it already is," Billy said compassionately.

"Siren!"

Lee bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. _'Where am I?'_ He thought to himself frantically for a minute, trying to clear the cobwebs out of his head. Suddenly he remembered. He glanced at his watch and realized that two hours had passed since he'd fallen asleep. Time was running out and he had to do something. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and peered around cautiously. Sure enough, there was a guard posted outside his door. Well, he could take care of that. He went to the closet and got dressed as silently as possible, then looked out the hospital room window. _'Good thing this is the second floor,'_ he thought, smiling faintly. _'There are plenty of handholds in the brickwork.'_ He climbed out the window and down the side of the building.

Once outside he crouched low in the parking lot, surveying the area quickly.

"Lee! What are you doing here?!" Amanda asked in consternation.

Lee jumped and crouched down instinctively, not hearing her come up from behind him. "Siren?! What's this, another test?"

"What?" She asked blankly, blinking in confusion. "You shouldn't be out here. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." She knelt down to help him to his feet.

"If it's not a test then why are you here?" He asked angrily, jerking away from her.

"I know how you feel about hospitals, so I just came by to see how you were doing," she whispered nervously.

He shook his head, not saying anything.

"Who's Siren?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Nobody," he finally answered, slowly getting to his feet.

"Let's go inside before you get into trouble," Amanda suggested tentatively.

"I'm not going back inside."

"But, Lee — " 

"No. There's too much to do and there's not enough time." He took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Will you back me up?"

She smiled faintly. "That's what partners are for," she answered against her better judgment. 

"Then let's go."

"Go where?"

"Your place. It'll be the last place they'll look."

"Thanks a lot."

He took a few steps and suddenly staggered. "I think you'd better drive."

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Amanda ventured uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on! Stop being such a goody two shoes. Take a chance for once in your life."

"You're right," she said in a shaky voice. "After all, if you want to kill yourself why should I worry." She started walking forward again.

"Amanda, wait!" Lee exclaimed guiltily, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him again. "Look, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just the drugs, I guess."

"I understand," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "The sooner we find Retzig the sooner we find the antidote and get you back to normal. Or as normal as you _can_ be, I guess."

He chuckled quietly as he eased himself into the car, never noticing the black sedan that pulled away from the curve seconds after they did.

Despite his protests, the ride wore Lee out more than he wanted to admit. He grumbled to himself as he checked his watch and realized it had taken him about an hour to recover enough to call one of his contacts, Augie Swan. 

"Okay, Lee," Augie sighed in resignation. "I've heard that Retzig's hiding out at a warehouse in the Anacostia area."

"Great work, Augie. Thanks!"

"Um, you won't tell him who told you where he was, will you?"

"Of course not. Would I do that to you?"

"Yeah, you would."

"I promise that your secret's safe with me. Unless, of course, this is a con and no one's there. And Augie...it'd better be on the level, because my friend has a real itchy calculator finger."

Augie groaned.

"So you see? If you're on the level then you have nothing to worry about." He hung up and smiled.

"Good news?" Amanda guessed.

He nodded. "That was Augie. He gave me a lead on Retzig." 

The kettle started whistling. 

"I'll be right back," she said, going into the kitchen.

He spied an envelope of pictures on her dining room table. He picked it up, opened the envelope and started looking at the pictures. His vision blurred and his mind started to wander.

"Honey," Lee called, coming into the house after a long day at work. 

Amanda came downstairs carrying a baby. "Hi, sweetheart," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"Hi," he grinned, giving the baby his finger to play with. "How are my two favorite girls this evening?"

"We're fine. Jenny has a surprise for you," Amanda grinned.

"She does?" He looked down at his daughter's face. 

Amanda nodded.

Suddenly he heard "Da Da" being repeated over and over.

"Her first word," he said in awe, huge smile lighting his face. 

"She's been doing that all afternoon," Amanda confirmed, nodding.

"Where are the boys?" Lee asked, looking around.

"At little league practice. Would you mind getting them for me? It's almost someone's dinner time."

"No problem. What do you say I bring back a pizza for dinner? That way you won't have to cook."

"Sounds great."

"We should be back in about an hour," he commented, glancing at his watch. He kissed her again. 

"We'll be waiting for you." 

Jenny started fussing.

"I know," Amanda soothed, "you're hungry. Mommy's getting your dinner right now. Say good-bye to daddy."

"Good-bye, sweetheart," Lee whispered, kissing Jenny on the forehead.

"Bye, daddy," Amanda smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Lee straightened suddenly and glanced at his watch. His eyes widened when he saw what time it was. "Oh, my gosh! Amanda, I'm going to pick up the kids from little league practice. I'll be right back." He jammed the pictures into his jacket pocket and went outside, patting his pocket for his keys as he left. He spotted someone peering into one of the front windows. "Hey!"

Retzig turned around, startled.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Lee asked curiously.

"I don't know," Retzig answered calmly, putting his hand innocently into his jacket pocket and resting his hand on his gun.

"I know! You're Bobby Wilson's father."

Retzig relaxed and smiled. "That's me."

"I was just heading off to pick up the boys from baseball practice. I can bring Bobby along and drop him off if you want. Save you a trip." He started patting his pockets and frowned. "Damn it, I can't find my car keys."

"Why don't we go together? The school board was thinking of renting out an abandoned warehouse for after-school activities. I was going to see if you wanted to check it out with me. You know, see if it's worth while. We can check it out on the way to get the kids."

Lee glanced at his watch again. "Do we have time?"

"Sure. We won't be long."

"Okay."

The two of them got into Retzig's car and drove off.

A few minutes later Amanda came out of the kitchen. "Lee, did you say something?" She looked around and didn't see him. "Lee?" She heard voices and looked out the window. She saw Lee get into Retzig's car and drove off.

She grabbed her car keys and hurried outside to follow them.

Retzig kept Lee off guard by chatting amiably as they drove to an abandoned warehouse. He watched the confused agent closely as they got out of the car and went inside.

"This is a little big for a group of kids, don't you think?" Lee asked after looking around him. Suddenly he came to his senses. "Wait a minute. You're Retzig."

Retzig pulled his gun quickly out of his pocket. "You know, Scarecrow, I'm not sure which would give me the most satisfaction...killing you or knowing that you're going to be permanently insane," he mused, chuckling. 

"Where's the antidote?" Lee asked as the room started to spin.

"Right here," Retzig answered, taking a small vial out of his left-hand pocket. 

Amanda crept up behind Retzig, grabbed a 2x4 and slammed it against his back as hard as she could, sending him to the ground, the vial still gripped in his hand. 

Amanda hurried over and scooped the vial out of his hand and hurried towards Lee.

A hand gripped her ankle in a vise-like grip and knocked her to the ground.

"Lee!" She exclaimed, kicking her foot against his hand to try to get free.

Lee stood there in a daze.

Retzig quickly climbed on top of her, wrapped his hands around her neck and started to squeeze.

"Lee, help!" She choked, vision starting to get black.

A sudden weight collapsed on top of her, but gratefully the hands released their grip on her throat. She scrambled out from under Retzig's dead weight, gasping for breath. When her vision cleared she saw a huge sandbag atop Retzig's unconscious body and Lee standing over both of them.

"Honey, are you all right?" Lee asked in concern, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she wheezed painfully, dusting herself off. "Just give me a — honey?" She repeated in a high pitched voice as the last suddenly registered with her.

"Come here!" He held her tightly in his arms and started stroking her hair.

She relaxed into his embrace for a few seconds, strength giving out as all the events started catching up with her.

"Freeze, people!" Billy commanded, striding inside with his gun drawn, Francine behind him.

"My my my," Francine commented interestedly. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Amanda exclaimed, pulling away self-consciously and blushing furiously.

Billy and Francine saw that the situation was under control and reholstered their guns.

"How did you find us?" Lee asked.

"Once we realized you left the hospital we thought that the first place you'd head to was Amanda's," Billy explained. "We just got there when we saw her following someone. We just followed her. You two all right?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, sir. I have the antidote too."

"Francine, wrap things up here. Come on. We're off to the hospital. And Amanda...good work."

"Thank you, sir," Amanda smiled.

The next evening Amanda was in the living room listening to her family's week-end.

"It was great, mom!" Philip exclaimed happily. "We even caught some snakes!"

"Snakes?" Dotty repeated unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, grandma!" Jamie chimed in excitedly. "They were only garter snakes, but one of them was eight feet long."

"We wanted to bring that one home but Mr. Johnson wouldn't let us," Philip explained dejected.

"Remind me to send Mr. Johnson a thank-you note," Dotty whispered to Amanda.

"You've got it, mother," she laughed. "How was your week-end?"

"Oh, it was fine," Dotty answered. "Abigail sends her love. We just did a little sight seeing. How about you, love? What did you do?"

"Oh, just caught up on some spring cleaning," Amanda lied evasively. "It was pretty quiet."

"Amanda, you will never meet anyone if you stay cooped up in the house all the time," Dotty lectured.

"Yes, mother, you're right," Amanda sighed, glancing up at the clock. "Would you put the boys to bed? I'm going to straighten things up in here and check on the dishwasher. I'll head up in a few minutes."

"Aw, mom..." both boys chorused together.

"Of course, dear," Dotty agreed on the way upstairs as she and the boys headed to their rooms. "Come on, guys. You can tell me more about the snakes on the way upstairs."

Amanda smiled after them, picked up the dishes and headed into the kitchen.

A sudden light tapping on her window startled her.

Lee smiled in the glass and indicated that she should come outside. 

Grabbing the trash bag, Amanda tied it up. "Mother, I'm just taking the trash outside. I'll be right back," she called, just in case anyone came downstairs checking on her.

"Thank you, dear," Dotty voice called down.

Amanda went outside, dropped the bag outside and went over to Lee's side. "How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"I'm fine," he answered. "They gave me the antidote in time, and Retzig's going to be spending a few decades in prison."

"Good," she sighed in relief.

"Um, Amanda, I was going through my pockets and found these..." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

She took it from him and examined it. "My pictures! I was looking for them all afternoon. Where did you find them?"

"In my jacket pocket. I just don't know how they got there," he admitted uncomfortably.

"You don't remember anything?" She asked in amusement.

He shook his head. 

"Oh. Well, thanks for bringing them back to me."

"Any time." He turned to go.

"Lee?"

He turned to face her again, eyebrows rising quizzically.

"I'm really glad you're going to be all right."

"Thanks." He turned and left.

Author's note: The dialog between Lee and Augie Swan while Lee's in the hospital was actually taken word for word from the aired episode. The teleplay of the original episode was written by Robert Bielack and the story written by Nelson Costello. Many thanks, guys!

   [1]: mailto:(Scarecro9@aol.com)



End file.
